Mon Valentin
by Shae Vizla
Summary: AU. Fred et George décident de se servir de la Saint Valentin pour se venger de leur frère Percy et à leur Capitaine-esclavagiste Olivier Dubois. Mais leur blague va avoir des répercutions inattendues.


**Titre :** Mon Valentin

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Romance / Famille

**Pairing :** Percy Weasley & Olivier Dubois

**Avertissements :** Pré-slash.

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et aux autres ayant droits. Seuls les personnages originaux m'appartiennent.

**Résumé :** AU. Fred et George décident de se servir de la Saint Valentin pour se venger de leur frère Percy et à leur Capitaine-esclavagiste Olivier Dubois. Mais leur blague va avoir des répercutions inattendues.

* * *

Mon Valentin

Poudlard, la meilleure (et la seule) école de magie britannique était en effervescence malgré le fait que l'ombre menaçante de Sirius Black planait toujours au-dessus du château. On était en effet le 7 février et malgré, ou peut-être à cause, du danger représenté par le prisonnier en fuite et les Détraqueurs qui encerclaient le château, la plupart des jeunes sorcières comptaient bien passer une excellente Sainte Valentin et étaient sur le pied de guerre pour déclarer leur flamme à l'élu de leur cœur.

Deux jeunes sorciers étaient également sur le sentier de la guerre, mais pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment romantique. Fred et George Weasley, célèbres fauteurs de troubles de la Maison Gryffondor, avaient en effet décidé de tirer parti de la Saint Valentin pour jouer un mauvais tour à deux élèves de Septième Année de leur Maison en représailles pour leurs récentes actions contre eux. Le premier était la cible préférée de leurs tours, leur frère aîné Percy Weasley, qui avait trouvé et confisqué leurs notes sur les produits qu'ils comptaient développer pour leur projet encore secret de magasin de farces et attrapes et menaçait de les dénoncer à leur mère s'ils n'amélioraient pas leurs résultats scolaires cette année. Le second était le Capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch, Olivier Dubois, secrètement surnommé l'Esclavagiste par les jumeaux et qui semblait prêt à tuer d'épuisement ses équipiers à l'entraînement tant qu'il avait la Coupe de Quidditch à la fin de l'année.

Après une semaine où Percy et Olivier s'étaient montrés particulièrement pénibles, exigeants tous les deux des prouesses au niveau académique et sportif de la part des jumeaux, ces derniers se sentaient l'esprit rebelle et avaient décidé de se venger. Face au climat d'effervescence que faisaient régner les filles dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Fred et George décidèrent d'utiliser la Saint-Valentin pour faire d'une pierre deux coups et jouer un mauvais tour commun aux deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Utilisant un sort permettant de changer l'écriture de quelqu'un, les jumeaux envoyèrent à chacun des deux jeunes gens une lettre d'amour signée de la main de l'autre. Ils étaient persuadés que les deux garçons, qui partageaient le même dortoir et un certain nombre de cours, seraient trop gênés toute la semaine pour les embêter ou se parler. Ils avaient prévu de révéler la plaisanterie lors du festin que la population féminine de Poudlard était parvenue à organiser le soir du 14 après qu'ils aient chacun rejeté la confession de l'autre. Les deux garçons plus âgés seraient gênés mais soulagés, tout le monde rirait et les jumeaux auraient leur douce revanche.

Ils ignoraient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas plus se tromper…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Percy Weasley fut surpris de recevoir une lettre porté par l'un des hiboux de l'école en plus de la lettre hebdomadaire de sa mère et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture d'Olivier, ayant trop souvent corrigé les devoirs de son camarade. Intrigué que son meilleur ami lui ait écrit une lettre plutôt que de lui parler de vive-voix avant de partir pour son entraînement matinal, Percy s'empressa de décacheter la lettre et de la lire :

_Mon cher Percy,_

_Je sais que cela semble étrange que je t'écrive alors que nous nous connaissons depuis sept ans et que nous partageons le même dortoir, mais je ne peux pas garder plus longtemps le silence sur les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi._

_Car vois-tu Percy Weasley, auguste Préfet-en-Chef de Poudlard, je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur depuis plusieurs années déjà même si je n'ai jamais osé de le dire. Et alors que la fin de notre dernière année à Poudlard approche à grand pas, je ne peux plus me taire._

_J'aime tout en toi. Depuis tes cheveux couleur de feu jusqu'au fait que tu dormes toujours avec des chaussettes de peur d'attraper froid. Ca me donne envie de te prendre dans tes bras et de te réchauffer contre mon corps musclé. J'aime que tu sois si intelligent et quand tu me fusille du regarde par-dessus tes lunettes pour que je fasse mes devoirs en temps et en heure. J'aime ton caractère affectueux et apaisant et j'adorerais que tu me consacre autant de temps qu'à tes cadets. Mon plus grand rêve serait de pouvoir gagner la Coupe de Quidditch en témoignage de mon amour pour toi pour notre dernière année à Poudlard._

_Je voudrai que tu me retrouve le 14 février devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle avec une rose rouge si tu partages mes sentiments et accepte de sortir avec moi ou une rose jaune si tu ne m'aime pas mais que tu acceptes néanmoins de rester mon ami. Car si je ne peux pas avoir ton amour, j'espère pouvoir au moins conserver ton amitié._

_Sincèrement _

_Olivier Dubois._

Hermione Granger, qui s'était tournait vers Percy dans l'intention de demander de lui passer le pichet de jus de citrouille, fut surprise de voir l'aîné des Weasley (à Poudlard) rougir violemment, avant de se mettre à sourire largement. Depuis trois ans qu'elle connaissait Percy, elle n'avait jamais vu le garçon, d'habitude si mesuré, réagir aussi violemment et lui demanda, inquiète :

- Ça ne va pas, Percy ?

Au son de sa voix, Percy sembla sortir de sa transe et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Au contraire, Hermione, tout va très bien. Le repas est particulièrement délicieux aujourd'hui, tu ne trouve pas ?

- Euh oui, je suppose.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Percy finit de déjeuner sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione, dont les pensées furent bientôt accaparées par Harry et Ron qui n'avaient encore pas commencé leur devoir de potions pour l'après-midi même.

* * *

Les jumeaux jubilaient. Pendant toute la semaine, Percy et Olivier leur avaient à peine prêté attention. Percy semblait absent et gardait un visage stoïque, comme à son habitude, mais ils savaient que leur plan avait néanmoins eu un impact car ils n'avaient eu droit à aucun sermon et c'est à peine si leur frère retira des points ou donna des retenues dans le cadre de ses fonctions de Préfet-en-Chef. Quant à Olivier, il avait été morose toute la semaine et ils l'avaient surpris plusieurs fois en train de lancer des regards en biais à Percy dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ou durant les repas.

Lorsque le 14 février arriva, Fred et George furent intenables toute la journée, ce qui donna lieu à des plaisanteries sur leur vie amoureuse de la part de Lee. Quand leur ami ou Hermione leur demandait ce qui les mettait dans un état pareil, les jumeaux se contentaient de sourire largement et de dire qu'ils sauraient tout le soir même. Quand vint enfin le moment du festin, les jumeaux n'en tenaient plus et arrivèrent parmi les premiers dans la Grande Salle pour être témoin de l'arrivée de Percy et Olivier. Ils rameutèrent leurs amis et leurs cadets en leur disant seulement qu'ils assisteraient à quelque chose de très drôle.

Olivier arriva le premier et les jumeaux furent déçus de constater qu'il n'avait pas de rose. Leur Capitaine les fusilla du regard avant de s'assoir à sa place, ayant apparemment éventé leur tour. Les jumeaux furent désappointés mais se contentèrent de hausser les épaules. Il restait toujours Percy, qui malgré les années, tombait toujours dans leurs pièges et qui avait toujours de merveilleuses réactions. George fut le premier à apercevoir la chevelure flamboyante du Préfet-en-Chef et tapa sur l'épaule de son jumeau. Fred sourit en apercevant à son tour leur frère aîné qui semblait nerveux et se retourna vers son jumeau pour échanger une plaisanterie avec lui quand il remarqua que ce dernier était livide.

- George ?

- Oh par la barbe de Merlin, je ne me doutais pas… Il va nous haïr… Oh Percy… On est allé trop loin cette fois.

Fred était vraiment inquiet à présent. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais admis être allé trop loin avec l'un de leurs tours qui étaient généralement inoffensifs. Ils avaient bien froissés quelques orgueils, en particulier celui de Percy, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu aucun regret. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Fred, c'est qu'en cet instant il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son jumeau et c'était absolument terrifiant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a George ? Dis-moi !

- Percy, dans sa main….

Fred tourna son intention vers son frère aîné et toute couleur quitta son visage lorsqu'il remarqua à son tour que Percy tenait entre ses doigts une rose rouge. Douce Circé… Percy était amoureux d'Olivier. Percy pensait qu'Olivier l'aimait aussi. Ce n'était plus une blague inoffensive, mais de la cruauté et Percy allait les haïr pour ça. Les jumeaux avaient beau se plaindre de Percy, ils avaient toujours su que celui-ci était sévère avec eux parce qu'il les aimait. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes et que leur mère était trop occupée par Ron et Ginny, c'était Percy qui séchait leurs larmes et pansait leurs plaies et leurs bosses. C'était Percy qui leur avait appris patiemment à lire parce que leur mère n'avait pas de temps à leur consacrer, que leur père travaillait et que Bill et Charlie avaient mieux à faire que de s'occuper de leurs cadets. Percy était la première personne qui avait appris à les distinguer l'un de l'autre et qui les avaient traités comme deux individus distincts et non comme un tout, contrairement à Molly qui s'obstinait depuis leur tendre enfance à les habiller de la même façon.

Avec une horrible perspicacité, Fred réalisa que, si au départ George et lui aimaient tant jouer des tours à Percy, c'était parce qu'ils voulaient conserver son attention. Ils voulaient être ceux qui le faisaient rire, ceux qu'il regardait et ils avaient fini par se montrer odieux envers leur frère parce qu'il était trop sérieux, oubliant qu'il avait du grandir trop vite pour prendre soin d'eux et peut-être aussi parce qu'inconsciemment, ils lui en voulaient de les avoir laissé pour aller à Poudlard et vivre sa vie. La première année qu'ils avaient passée sans Percy avait été atroce : leur mère était pratiquement une inconnue qui n'avait pas les trésors de patience de Percy. Elle ne parvenait pas à les distinguer l'un de l'autre et n'arrêtait pas de les confondre parce qu'elle n'essayait pas vraiment d'y parvenir. Elle ne se souvenait jamais que George était allergique au chou et que Fred n'aimait pas le veau et s'obstinait à leur servir du veau au chou tous les jeudi soirs, bien qu'ils aient tentés de nombreuses fois de lui dire qu'ils détestaient cela. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle devait d'abord les autoriser à jouer une heure dehors pour qu'ils évacuent leur trop plein d'énergie avant de leur demander de faire leurs devoirs ou qu'ils apprenaient mieux leurs leçons grâce aux chansonnettes qu'inventaient Percy. Elle ne savait pas que quand Fred était malade, il aimait qu'on lui caresse doucement le front ou que George s'endormait plus facilement après un cauchemar quand on lui lisait un des Contes de Beedle le Barde.

Les jumeaux s'étaient rapidement sentis oppressés par le climat qui régnait au Terrier depuis le départ de leurs trois aînés pour Poudlard et ils éprouvaient une certaine colère quand leur mère leur lisait les lettres enthousiastes de Percy, même si ce dernier ne manquait jamais de demander de leurs nouvelles ou de leur écrire de gentilles choses. Ils avaient toujours aimé faire des blagues et taquiner Ron et Ginny, mais leur comportement était devenu de plus en plus erratique à partir du mois de novembre 1987. Ce fut à cette époque qu'ils prirent l'habitude de finir les phrases l'un de l'autre et mirent l'accent sur leur gémellité, non que cela ait servi à grand-chose car leurs parents n'avaient pas vu de différence avec leur ancien comportement. Bien qu'ils aient toujours détesté n'être perçus que comme un seul individu sauf en de rares occasions où c'était à leur avantage, ils finirent par se fondre dans cette image car ils avaient l'impression qu'ils ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre. Leur humeur ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Percy invita au Terrier son nouvel ami Olivier Dubois pour les vacances de Printemps et qu'il obtint la permission de passer un mois l'été suivant dans la famille d'Olivier, en Ecosse. Au début, ils avaient détesté Olivier mais celui-ci était tellement sympathique qu'ils avaient finis par l'apprécier, d'autant qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait, il n'hésitait pas à passer à jouer avec eux aux Quidditch durant des heures, les encourageant à tenter les qualifications pour l'équipe de Gryffonfor quand ils seraient en Deuxième Année. Quand ils entrèrent à Poudlard, les jumeaux se firent rapidement une réputation de joyeux lurons et devinrent populaires. Percy avait lui la réputation d'être trop sérieux et moralisateur et le fossé se creusa encore entre eux.

Malgré les différences, les jumeaux ne souhaitaient aucun mal à Percy et savaient que celui-ci ne se remettrait pas (et surtout ne le leur pardonnerait pas) s'il subissait une humiliation publique ce soir-là, surtout pour un sujet aussi intime. Les jumeaux se regardèrent et s'exprimèrent par des petits mouvements des yeux et de la tête, retrouvant leur mode de communication non verbale qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et leur parfaite compréhension l'un de l'autre. Ils se levèrent et fendirent la foule pour se bloquer le passage de Percy, qui les regarda avec confusion.

- Fred ? George ? Je n'ai pas le temps de…

- On a besoin de te parler, Percy.

- Maintenant !

Les deux adolescents placèrent chacun une main sur l'épaule de leur frère qu'ils firent tourner sur lui-même, puis l'empoignèrent chacun par le bras pour le traîner hors de la Grande Salle. Ils l'entraînèrent dans le bureau de Rusard qu'ils avaient vu surveiller le bol de punch avant leur départ. Percy, qui se demandait si les jumeaux comptaient l'empêcher de participer à la soirée et lui attirer des problèmes avec Rusard en l'enfermant dans son bureau, leur demanda alors d'une voix légèrement teintée de colère en se dégageant:

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

- On est désolé, Percy.

Le Préfet-en-chef se retourna brusquement. Il n'avait pas entendu ses deux joyeux lurons s'exprimer d'un ton aussi abattu et… sincère depuis très longtemps. Il fut surpris de constater que les jumeaux baissaient la tête et que les oreilles de Fred étaient rouges, signe qu'il était embrassé tandis que George se grattait nerveusement la nuque, ce qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il avait particulièrement honte de quelque chose. Il n'avait pas vu les jumeaux adopter un tel langage corporel depuis l'époque qui avait précédé son entrée à Poudlard et commençait à s'inquiéter. Généralement, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide, chose qui était devenu inhabituelle car les jumeaux étaient devenus très indépendants ces dernières années.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez un problème ? Je peux vous aider, vous le savez et je vous promets que je ne dirai rien à Maman ou aux professeurs si vous ne le souhaitez pas.

Fred eut un petit rire nerveux. Percy n'avait vraiment pas changé, il était toujours aussi protecteur envers ses cadets. Cela rendait leur aveu encore plus difficile.

- On est vraiment désolé. On avait pas réfléchi, on ne se doutait pas que…, commença Fred

- Ne nous en veut pas Percy, ajouta George d'un ton suppliant.

- On voulait juste vous faire une blague…

- Et vous embarrasser un peu…

- Mais on n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit…

- Et surtout pas à toi, grand frère.

Percy était de plus en plus perplexe. Apparemment, les jumeaux avaient voulu faire une de leurs blagues à ses dépends (encore une fois !) et à ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais avaient réalisé qu'ils étaient allés trop loin et s'en voulaient. Il joua avec sa rose, en se demandant de quoi il s'agissait et ce que les jumeaux avaient pu faire de si grave pour les mettre dans un état pareil. Soudain, une idée atroce traversa son esprit et il baissa les yeux sur sa rose, puis regarda les jumeaux qui rougirent violemment. Toute couleur quitta le visage du jeune homme qui semblait sur le point de défaillir. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent pour l'attraper, mais Percy les repoussa et préféra s'appuyer sur le bureau. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ! Comment avait-il pu croire un instant qu'Olivier pouvait partager ses sentiments !

Percy laissa échapper un gémissement, les jumeaux lui avaient dit qu'il n'était pas leur seule victime dans cette blague. Est-ce que Olivier avait reçu une lettre identique à la sienne ? Est-ce qu'il connaissait la signification de la rose ? L'avait-il vu ?

Il ferme les yeux un instant, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme avant de faire une crise d'angoisse ou d'éclater en sanglots. Il inspira et expira fortement plusieurs fois, puis, quand il estima avoir retrouvé suffisamment de son sang-froid, il fixa son regard bleu sur ses frères et leur demanda d'une voix pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait souhaité :

- L'autre… victime, c'est Olivier, n'est-ce pas ?

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et Percy se retint de lâcher un autre gémissement.

- Vous lui avez envoyé une lettre aussi ?

- Oui, répondirent les jumeaux d'une toute petite voix.

- Et cette lettre était signée de mon et mentionnait le code de couleur pour la rose ?

- Oui, mais il a compris que c'était nous.

- Bon sang ! Vous me détestez vraiment à ce point là ! Je suis un si mauvais frère que vous avez voulu m'humilier aussi complètement devant toute l'école !

Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas vu leur frère aussi furieux depuis le jour où ils avaient piqué les balais de Bill et Charlie et que George s'était cassé le bras. Ils avaient cinq ans à cette époque et Percy leur avait hurlé dessus en leur disant que l'un deux aurait très bien pu se tuer ce jour-là avant de les serrer dans ses bras. Molly avait soigné George et leur avait crié dessus, mais les jumeaux avaient été bien plus impressionnés par la réaction de leur frère. C'était en effet la seule fois qu'ils l'avaient entendu élever la voix ainsi alors que franchement l'ensemble du monde magique savait que les cris de Molly Weasley étaient l'équivalent d'une conversation d'un ton normal chez n'importe qui d'autre et que ses hurlements équivalaient à des cris. Quand on entendait quelqu'un crier tous les jours de sa vie, cela perdait tout de suite son impact…

- On ne savait pas Percy, on le jure. On a compris que quand on t'a vu entrer dans la Grande Salle avec cette rose à la main.

Les yeux de Percy semblaient jeter des éclairs et les jumeaux étaient persuadés que si un regard pouvait tuer, ils seraient tombés tous les deux raides morts sur le sol. Leur frère se redressa et son visage se ferma, et alors que tout en lui semblait dire qu'il avait retrouvé son sang-froid et était redevenu l'ennuyant Parfait Préfet Percy, les jumeaux n'étaient pas dupes. Le cœur et l'orgueil de Percy avaient pris un coup terrible et il mettrait du temps à leur pardonner, s'il leur pardonnait totalement un jour.

Le silence était oppressant quand Percy passa entre eux et George craqua quand leur frère posa la main sur le pommeau de la porte.

- Je suis désolé, Maman Percy.

Percy se figea et appuya pendant quelques instants son front contre la porte. Les jumeaux ne l'avaient pas appelé ainsi depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

- Je sais, George. C'est juste… J'ai besoin d'être seul pendant quelques heures, je vais rentrer dans mon dortoir.

Percy ouvrit alors la porte et poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il vit Olivier qui faisait les cent pas devant la porte. Avec horreur, il se demanda si son ami les avaient entendu et pire s'il savait.

- Hullo Perce, je voulais te parler mais tu es parti si vite…

Percy eut l'impression que son sang se figeait dans ses veines et que toute couleur quittait son visage.

- J'ai vu que tu avais une rose rouge. Je suppose que les jumeaux t'ont envoyé une lettre à toi aussi. Je peux la voir ?

Se sentant paralysé comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture moldue et incapable de réfléchir correctement, Percy obéit et lui tendit la lettre qu'Olivier s'empressa de lire avant de la lui rendre avec un petit sourire.

- Apparemment tes frères sont plus doués pour se faire passer pour moi que pour prétendre être toi. Ma lettre était si ridicule que je n'ai pas cru une seconde que tu avais pu l'écrire alors que si je tenais un journal intime, je soupçonnerais les jumeaux de l'avoir lu, vu ce qu'ils ont mis dans leur lettre.

Percy ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma plusieurs fois, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire, des milliers de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Est-ce que Olivier voulait dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il voulait dire ou est-ce qu'il se faisait des idées ?

- Dans leur lettre, ils t'ont écrit que je pensais te faire ma déclaration si on remportait la coupe mais j'avoue que mon plan était plus… Serpentard car je n'étais pas sûr que tu m'aimais aussi. J'avais l'intention de te proposer de partager un appartement avec moi à Londres après les ASPICS et de te séduire petit à petit. Je peux me montrer très patient quand je le veux vraiment…

Olivier accompagna cette déclaration d'un sourire impudent qui fit battre plus fort le cœur de Percy et rosir ses joues. Olivier sortit alors sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et murmura _Rosa Sanguineus_, avant de tendre la magnifique rose rouge qu'il venait de conjurer à Percy.

- Perceval Ignatius Weasley, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être mon Valentin ce soir et mon petit ami pour les jours suivants ? Je te préviens : si tu acceptes, il est fort possible que je ne te laisse jamais t'en aller.

Percy lui fit un sourire éblouissant et s'empara de la rose qu'il mit à sa boutonnière, avant de faire de même avec la sienne pour Olivier, puis plaça sa main dans celle d'Olivier. Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Percy ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ou plutôt, il avait l'impression qu'il n'existait pas de mots assez forts pour le faire. Olivier semblait penser la même chose car il ne dit rien et se contenta de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami avant de faire un signe de tête en direction de la Grande Salle. Percy hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la soirée qui battait son plein, main dans la main.

Les jumeaux, qui avaient été totalement oubliés et n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la scène, se mirent à sourire largement.

- Je crois que Percy va nous pardonner cette fois…, commença George

- Et peut-être même nous remercier, finit Fred.

- On devrait y aller aussi.

Fred haussa un sourcil devant l'expression de son jumeau qui ressemblait à un chat sur le point de manger le canari.

- Je veux voir la tête que vont faire Ron et les autres !

Le visage de Fred se mit à refléter l'expression de son frère et ils se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

J'avais prévu de publier cette histoire pour la semaine de la Saint-Valentin mais les jumeaux ont échappés à mon contrôle (ce qui n'ait guère étonnant avec ces deux énergumènes) et j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à écrire ce oneshot qui devait n'être qu'une comédie romantique et qui a fini par devenir une petite chronique familiale insistant sur les interactions entre les jumeaux et Percy.

M'étant retrouvé moi-même plusieurs fois dans la position d'aînée, je ne sais que trop bien que ce rôle implique parfois de devoir endosser le rôle de la « méchante » pour contrôler des cadets trop espiègles et casse-cous et que c'est un rôle souvent ingrat. Les adultes s'attendent à ce qu'on les aide en sous-estimant le poids de ce qu'ils exigent de vous et peuvent se retournent contre vous s'ils ont l'impression que vous usurpez leur rôle ou que vous les prenez de haut. Vos cadets vous trouvent ennuyant, mais d'un autre côté, c'est vers vous qu'ils viennent et non les parents quand ils ont des soucis ou besoin de conseil.

Personnellement, je pense qu'il est impossible que Molly Weasley n'ait pas été dépassée avec sept enfants (dont les quatre derniers en cinq ans), sorcière ou pas sorcière, et comme ça a été développé dans plusieurs fics centrées sur Percy, je pense que le caractère extra-studieux de Percy vient en grande partie du fait qu'il voulait ne pas être un poids pour une mère débordée. Dans les livres, il fait plusieurs fois preuve d'un comportement protecteur envers ses cadets.

Le couple Percy/Olivier est un de mes couples HP préférés, voire le préféré, et cette fic est la première centrée sur eux que je publie mais la seconde où ce couple apparait, même si pour le moment ce n'est qu'une petite allusion dans le chapitre 3 de _La Malédiction des Ames Sœurs 01 – Le cœur brisé de Draco Malfoy_.


End file.
